


Paper Lanterns

by Jatukun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jatukun/pseuds/Jatukun
Summary: After his wife passes away Akira is 'Forced' to move back to Tokyo. Packing up his life, leaving his job and taking a train back like all those years ago. Hoping that this change will be good for his daughter, Akira looks to live his dream of own his own Coffee shop and finding romance again.Ryuji being a gym teacher now at Shujin Academy, after retiring from being a professional track star. He decided to move back to Tokyo to take care of his mom. He has no clue about the situation Akira is in for he became distance from his best friend after his marriage and daughter being born. Ryuji has no idea why he just started to drift away until he comes face to face with the new owner of Le Blanc.





	1. A New start.

He walked off the train landing one foot after the other onto the train platform, the small hand of his daughter grasping tightly to his large fingers. Akira still had his slender frame as he did back then, Futaba should recognize him still. They still talked every day but it was mostly through text these days since the passing of his wife a couple months ago. Akira’s hair kept that curly bounce it's had for years, only getting a short trim here or there. Now being in his early thirties, Akira really had to wear thick framed glasses unlike in highschool he wore them for fashion.

His daughter now six years old, had his mother's eyes of a dark emerald green and straight thin hair, but all her features were from Akira. To her raven black hair that she kept shoulder length always in a bouncy ponytail, or her small slender frame that looked like she barely ate but she was always hungry and asking for more. Her eyes looked big under the pastel pink glasses she wore every day, looking around at the new environment. Tugging on her little hand to get her attention Akira started to walk out of the train station.

“ Come Reichan, We have to meet Auntie Sakura.” Her face brightened up at the mention of her ‘aunt’. Ever since she was born Futaba has been a big part of Reiko’s life and finding out they would be living with her for awhile after her mother's passing was the best news she’s heard in awhile.

“Okay, Papa.” Her little hand clinged to her father like he was her only life line in the sea of people.

Once they walked out into the open air, they both heard a loud scream and a figure running towards them. Reiko was the first to notice her and let go of his hand swiftly running towards a blur of orange. “ Auntie Sakura!!” Reiko screamed running into Futaba’s arms. It was a lovely sight, Akira was worried his daughter would be so scared moving to a new place after spending so many years in their home town.

“My precious Kokochan.” Futaba hugged Reiko tightly getting small giggles out his daughter putting a smile to his face.

“Autie, that's a silly nickname. Why do you call me that?” Reiko grinned at Futaba holding her breath waiting for an answer.

“Well it's because you’re my lil’ KokoNut.” Futaba laughed loudly showering his daughter with kisses while Akira stood beside them holding the couple of suitcases they brought for now.

“ Come Futaba, you can spoil Reichan later. Let's get into your car and head back to your place. It's almost time for Lunch and we are both hungry.” Akira spoke softly pulling his daughter away from Futaba who whined not wanting to let her go.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once inside the car, making sure Reiko was in her high chair that Futaba kept around for their visit. Futaba turned to Akira while she pulled out of the parking lot asking him many questions.

“ So you serious about moving here? Have you told anyone else that you are moving here? What do you plan to do here? You were a doctor before ya?” She rapidly asked everything that was on her mind without taking any breaks. 

Taking an exhausted breath Akira racked his brain to answer each question. “ Yes we are serious about moving here Futaba, i talked talked about it. Just too many memories for Reichan of her mother to stick around. Only you and Makoto know i’ve moved back. I plan to hopefully open up my own cafe, it was my dream until my parents forced me to be a doctor and get married for the connections. Yes i was a doctor but i was miserable and hated it every day.” 

“Wow, thats heavy, why didn’t you tell Ryuji that you are moving back? Thought he was your best friend?” Futaba asked curiously turning down the street near her house that use to belong to Shojiro* until he decided to retire and travel with his latest girlfriend.

“Well, we stopped talking as much after Reiko was born. He was always distant after i told him i was getting married.” The hurt tone in his voice was hard to hide and Futaba picked up on it right away.

“Why did you get married anyway? You didn’t seem too interested in any of the girls when you lived here before?” Futaba spoke up parking the car into her garage.

“Well its because i’m not even interested in women. I was forced to get married to bare a son for the Kurusu family line, Reiko’s mother knew of my situation and was very understanding. Even though we didn’t love each other once Reiko was born we loved her unconditionally.” Akira pulling out the luggage from the trunk after speaking his mind, he followed Futaba and Reiko into her house.

“How is Le Blanc doing since you took it over any way?” Akira changed the subject quickly trying to not upset his daughter by this talk of his mother.

“Same as always, but it's taking up my time running it i can't do much programming for the several jobs i've been asked to do. Figures Sojiro would leave it up to me, i have no clue how to run a cafe. Come Reiko! I’ll make you some lunch.” Futaba led his daughter to the kitchen while he brought their bags to what will be their rooms until he could find a job and an apartment.

“He just left it to you once he retired? I thought it was his baby. But i guess he did want to take it easy after while.” Akira yelled to Futaba while he walked to the large Kitchen that was just off the family room.

“Well, i did give him a bunch of money as a thank you after one of my programming jobs. So he decided he wanted to take a trip with his girlfriend. Hey! I just had an idea, what about you take over Le Blanc? You’ve always been family here. And Sojiro would of wanted you to have it since he taught you everything he knows plus it would give me the time to get back to my real job. What do you say? Want to be the owner of Le Blanc now?” Futaba smiled brightly towards Akira who know was stopped dead in his tracks at the sudden burst of emotion he was feeling. He never expected to already have this kind of offer. He always felt like he was missing something in his life, being forced to be a Doctor and get married to a women.

Akira just stood there for what felt like hours but was really just a few minutes. Finally coming to his sense when he felts tiny hands grasp his leg. “Papa, you okay? Did Auntie Sakura say something bad?” A small chuckle started to bubble in his throat until it burst out into a fit of hiccups and laughter.

“No Rei-chan. Auntie Sakura just gave your papa his own cafe,means he has a job now.” Wrapping his daughter tightly into his arms he spun her around a few times giving her light kisses all over her face. The small squeak and giggles coming from his daughter just encouraged Akira to do it more until Futaba had to break them up for lunch.

“I think that is a great Idea Futaba, i will take you up on that offer.” Akira smiled softly at her, helping prep his daughter's lunch.

“Well tomorrow, we will go and get it signed it over to your name. And then any income that comes in for it will go to you.” Akira’s smile got bigger the more Futaba talked about helping Akira achieve his dream of own his own coffee shop. Ever since he was moved here for a year and slept above Le Blanc, Akira loved it with all his heart. The smell of the coffee beans and fresh curry always made him feel at home, the warm safe feeling running through his whole body every time he walked through that door. Now it will be his permanent home for him and his daughter. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Heading back into the kitchen after putting his daughter to sleep in the small futon Futaba laid out for her. Akira sat down next to his friend , in front of him was a cup of steaming home herbal tea. This is always their drink, to let the other know they wanted to have a serious talk.

“So do you plan to tell the other about your move back?”

“Well, i’m not sure. We all promised to stay friends and keep in touch but the only ones who really made an effort was you, Makoto and Haru.”

“Yes but you have to understand the other three have really busy jobs. Even you had your hands full with Reiko.”

“Ya but i am still hurt ya know? Trying to confided into you guys about how i felt about my parents was hard. I thought we made unbreakable bonds. I understand Ann and Yusuke had their hands really full since they both moved around a lot. But i thought Ryuji was different…”

“Is it because you regretted never confessing to him that you loved him?”

“How’d you know?” The shock on Akira's face was evident without the slight increase of volume of his voice.

“We all knew. Well except Ryuji, he was blind to all the hints you gave him or the lingering touches. Even in palaces unlocking treasure chest you would get so red when you was hanging off you.” Futaba giggled in her cup of tea at the spreading blush across Akira’s face.

“So everyone knew huh? That explains the phone calls when i announced i was getting married or even that awkward phone call me and Makoto had. She was never good at speaking her mind.”

“Ya well, i’m sure Ryuji would love to see you. And i heard Ann planned to come back for a visit next week since she will be in the area. Plus Haru is always in Le Blanc when she isn’t running her own shop. So they will find out eventually and might mention it to him ya know Akira.”

Futaba had a point, he should really tell the others he's back for good. Even have them meet his daughter. So far only Futaba, Makoto and Haru saw her, or has even met her. The rest have been busy with moving and work, expect for Ryuji he has been back in Tokyo for a few years now. Akira only knew this for he was still on really good terms with his mother, she has helped Akira a lot in the parental aspect especially the passing of his wife. Taking a long sip of his tea Akira finally gave her a respons.

“I think if you set it up, then fine but i don’t even know how he will react. We haven't spoke in a year and a half. He doesn't have my new number either any way.”

“Well i think we can set it up in a week or so. He is busy as the gym teacher at Shujin now so he has his hands full with the new semester.”

“So he works with Yusuke now eh? I heard Yusuke works as their art teacher since he was tired of moving around for his art exhibits and want to share his talents with the youth.”

“Yup, thats our Inari. He tends to tag around Ryuji a lot at the school i guess.” Futaba giggled into her mug, and their conversations went onto lighter topics of their friends and what they got themselves into. When the clock showed it was past midnight, they both said their good nights and turned in for the night.

Akira laid wide awake in what was his room in the three bedroom house Futaba owned. She said she came to some more money doing these online “jobs” for clients on the internet. As long as she was happy is all that mattered to him. The anxiety he felt on the train slowly twisted his stomach in knots, he hoped this was the right move for him and his daughter. She just seemed so unhappy living near his parents, especially when they refused to see their granddaughter. They wanted a grandson, and since Akira produced a daughter, they caught off all connections towards his family. After the death of his wife his parents suggested he look for work else were for they rather not have him or his disappointment of a daughter around their friends.  
The quiet sob tried to escape his throat but Akira tried is hardest to keep it down, he didn’t want to risk his daughter who was asleep across the hall to hear his father show a sign of weakness. The dampness of a single tear ran down his cheek as he felt the knot slowly untie at the thought that this would be the best for them both, as long as they were together they could make a happy life anywhere.


	2. Forgotten Names

It’s only been a week but already his mood has changed drastically since he arrived to Tokyo. Reiko noticed how her father was smiling more and being more open about ideas that she would bring up. Akira spent the first week with Futaba and Reiko going to different locations first to enroll her into school, then to a lawyer's office so Futaba could sign over the cafe to Akira. He could hardly believe that his first week here and he was already halfway towards his dream of living a peaceful life with purpose. He was just slowly opening up when the bell chimed when he was out back preparing curry for himself.

“Smells like someone is making their famous spicy curry. I am still surprised your daughter can even eat this stuff.” Makoto chuckled lightly taking her regular seat at the bar.

“Makoto! Came for your regular this morning?” Akira chuckled wiping his hands on the apron he wore tightly on his waist.

“I actually came to talk to you. Futaba told me yesterday during our weekly lunch date that you still haven't told Ryuji you moved back yet? Akira he was your best friend, don’t you think he would love to hear from you?” Makoto gave him that tone he knew she was serious and wouldn’t leave unless she received the answer she wanted.

“He is the one that stopped contacting me after Reiko was born. I know I wasn't the greatest friend being crippled with depression from my parents but he also should of been there for me, he should of picked up the my tone and be there for me.” Akira huffed almost pouting like Reiko does when she doesn't want to take a bath.

“Akira, you know that Ryuji was just confused. We spent most of our year stealing hearts and rebelling against others. You eve came out as gay to us and then once your home you are getting married and now have a daughter. Now don’t get me wrong I love Rei-chan but Ryuji probably felt betrayed that his best friend just did a 360 in attitude on his life.” Makoto took a slow sip of her coffee that placed in front of her by Akira during her rant.

“I guess you are right Makoto. It was a blessing for Rei-chan to come into my life, but it must of been a shock or even hard when i got married suddenly. Especially when the girls in our group knew about how deeply I was in love with Ryuji. Now though I just want to build a life for me and Rei-chan, i doubt she would even understand her father being into men.” Akira looked worried cleaning out and fill up coffee makers.

“Well, I wouldn’t worry about that. I think she would understand.” Makoto hummed smirking into her cup of coffee.

“What makes you think that?” Curious now about Makoto's comment.

“She told me. When I took out for lunch the other day, she asked me why Papalingers when look at other boys.” Makoto chuckles but freezes when the shater of a cup dropping on the floor rings through the cafe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Auntie Makoto. Why does daddy look at other boys like when my friends parents look at each other?” Reiko sat across from Makoto at big bang burger playing with her fries in ketchup.

“What do you mean Rei-chan?” Curious what exactly the little girl meant, Makoto slowly took a bite out of the hamburger.

“Well, Papa looks at some other men that are around like how a mommy and daddy should look at eacher. Looking back when Mama was around he never really looked at her like that. Please tell me Auntie Makoto, did Papa hate Mama? “ Reiko's were looking moist as if she was going to start to cry.

Taking a deep breath Makoto wanted to make sure the little girl in front of her truly wanted the answer.”Do you really want to know Rei-chan?” All the little girl did was nod quickly.

“Well, your Papa didn’t hate your Mama. He just didn’t love her that way, he respected her though. Once you were born all that love your Papa locked away was let out, for you know men and women don’t have to be the only people to love each other.” Makoto was trying to tread lightly on not outing Akira to his daughter.

“OH! Like my friend Miho has two daddies. She says that they love each other so much they adobten her.” Reiko beamed brightly at Makoto.

“I think you mean adopted. So you have a friend who has two daddies?” Makoto’s tension in her shoulders loosened after hearing this fact.

“Yes, they seem really nice. OH! Does that mean Papa like other boys?” Reiko just sat there swinging her legs in the booth looking at Makoto with curiosity.

“I think that is a conversation you should have with your father, okay Rei-chan?” Makoto just got a excited nod while they finished their meal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So….she kind of knows then? I think it might be time to explain to her huh? “ Akira spoke softly trying to clean up the broken glass so he wouldn't cut himself.

“I think you should. She may miss her mother but still wants to see her father happy.” Makoto finished her cup of coffee and standing up. She took her leave and made her way out of Le Blanc not before giving Akira a friendly hug goodbye.

 

The rest of the day went by slowly, Akira got a more influx of customers these day checking out the new owner of Le Blanc. Moms trying to flirt with the single dad, or teenagers and elderly looking to see the dashing man serving up a perfect blend of coffee or tea. Nothing exciting happened to Akira until class was let out and the jingle of the door’s small bell rang through the cafe signaling a new customer.

“AH! Since when did you get back?” The sound of a familiar voice made Akira turned around shocked to see Yusuke walking in.

“Yusuke, how have you been?”Akira was more nervous than excited for he wasn’t sure how Yusuke would react to him being back and not letting him now right away.

“Things are good my friend. So you work here now?” 

“Actually, once I moved here Futaba offered to give me Le Blanc to own. She wanted to focus on her computer junk and had no time to do both. Plus I moved here looking to run my own cafe eventually, and why not make it the place i was the happiest in my whole life.” Akira chuckled preparing some strong coffee for Yusuke.

“Oh, so you’re the new boss then.” Yusuke chuckled gratefully accepting the cup drinking it slowly enjoying the flavors of the coffee.

“Hmmm...Guess I am.” Before Akira could say anymore , his daughter and Futaba burst through the door.

“PAPA!” Reiko jumped into her father’s arms nuzzling her face into his chest getting light kisses on her head.

“Rei-chan! How was school? Have a good day?” His face lit up in a bright smile chatting with his daughter about her day.

“Oh? Who may this be?” Yusuke spoke up curious on the little girl that was clinging to her father's leg shy about the stranger.

“Oh, you never met her yet have you. Yusuke, this is my daughter Reiko Kurusu. Now say hello young lady. He is a close friend of mine.” Her bright eyes sparkled at the mention of another friend from her father's past.

“Uncle Yusuke?” She asked shyly.

“More like Uncle Inari!” Futaba snickered softly behind Yusuke at the nickname she had given when they were the Phantom thieves. 

“Uncle Inari!” Reiko chirped up jumping in front of Yusuke excitedly.

“My how precious. Do you like art little one?” Yusuke bent down staring warmly into her eyes not even fazed by the nickname anymore.

“I love art! Papa bought me a big box of crayons and I like to draw him going on adventures.” Reiko chirped smiling happily at her new uncle.

“Why don’t you show me this amazing box of assorted colors!” Yusuke felt the tiny hand grips his tightly and walk him towards the booth.

“She really took a liking to him so quickly. I was worried for her to meet the others. It was easier with you and Makoto since you both visited and Haru called often and even chatted with Rei-chan. I’m glad I had nothing to worry about her, she has been really shy around strangers.” Akira chuckled softly whispering to Futaba.

“I told you she would be fine. Koko-chan trust anyone that you trust and no one else, you raised her right. Wait till Ann meets her, you know they will going out for a makeover and do girly things.” Futaba chuckled sitting in front of Akira who was preparing her afternoon coffee.

“You are true about that. Rei-chan needs a more women role models around when growing up. I’m glad she has you guys around, also thank you for picking her up after school every day. It helps so i don’t have to close shop, plus she gets so excited seeing you in the afternoons since you stay up so late these days.” Akira smirked at Futaba looking fondly at his daughter who was now drawing Yusuke in crayon but with fox ears.

The evening consisted of Akira serving a few customers that came in and out while his daughter sat in a booth giggling while drawing with Futaba and Yusuke. Without evening noticing it was getting time to close up shop for the evening. Akira finished cleaning up while Yusuke and Reiko said their goodbyes. Futaba, Akira and Reiko headed back to Futaba’s place to have a late dinner and get Reiko ready for the night.

“Auntie Sakura, could I call you Auntie Futaba? Papa said it's polite to call others by their family name but we are family so I think maybe I can call you by your given name?” Reiko sat at the table eating her cold soba that Akira prepared while the girls took a bath.

“My my Koko-chan being so bold!~ Of course you can ! Your Papa only told you that to teach you manners. I don’t know why though hehe.” Futaba chuckled while staring at Akira giving him a wink while he just shook his head in disapproval. 

“Finish up Rei-chan. Its bed time and I’ll go tuck you in.” Akira was finishing up in the kitchen while Futaba led his daughter to the bedroom.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ryuji walked into the staff room after a long day of trying to teach his class the proper ways to stretch. Making his way to the coffee station, Ryuji made himself a small cup with lots of milk and sugar. Even though it's been years since last time he thought about him he still got that feelings every time he made coffee, how it was never the same as how he use to make it. That reminds him he should really go visit Futaba soon, she did say Le Blanc has been doing much better lately.

Making his way to his desk that sat right across from Yusuke his old team mate and now fellow co-worker. Ryuji noticed the art teacher grading art projects, tapped to one wall of his desk Ryuji noticed a drawing that look vaguely like Yusuke but with fox ears. Curious Ryuji chuckled at how the artist portrayed his friend and sat down at his desk.

“Nice drawing, who is the artist that drew that?” Ryuji took noticed that even though they may be in their thirties Yusuke still looked the same as in high school with the struggling actor look. As for Ryuji the only thing that changed was his posture where he walked more confidently but still dyed his hair blond and kept it at the same length.

“Oh! Reiko drew that yesterday for me.” Yusuke chuckled softly not looking up from the grading.

“Reiko? Is that a girl you are dating? Man, she has no art talent.” Ryuji chewed the inside of his cheek at how irritated it was that Yusuke could get a date but he couldn’t.

“No, Reiko is 10. She’s the daughter of Akira-kun, she is very sweet actually.” 

Ryuji froze at the mention of his name, he hasn’t heard about him in what seemed like years or was it months. How does Yusuke know the name of his daughter, why would she send him a picture of him if they never met. Ryuji sat frozen not sure how to react, he should be pissed off that Yusuke had contact with Akira but he is the one that dropped him as a friend. Ryuji was the idiot that didn’t even go to his wedding or the birth of his daughter, he didn’t even know the name of her until now. So was is that Ryuji felt so betrayed by the man he once called his best friend, even when he moved back to his home town they talked every day and visited on every break. Even when he came out to the group during the holidays, he was the first to accept him for who he was.

“Ryuji? Are you okay? You seem quiet.” Yusuke looked up to see his friends hands shaking, not sure on what happened Yusuke rushed to his side with concern.

“So she sent you that in the mail?” Ryuji said softly but not too softly to not be heard by his friend next to him.

“No? I went to visit Le Blanc yesterday to see Futaba but turns out Akira owns it now. Then Reiko comes in from school , and we all catch up. It’s adorable that Akira calls her Rei-chan and Futaba calls her Koko-chan, She also calls me Uncle Inari thanks to Futaba. Yet she seems to call her Auntie Sakura.” Yusuke was humming to himself not realizing that Ryuji was shaking with what seems like anger.

“Was she there?” Ryuji said clenching his teeth trying not to grind them.

“You mean Akira’s wife? Oh, you haven't heard. She passed away about six months ago. That's why they moved here, I thought you knew they were here?” Yusuke looked confused, wasn’t the first time he was left out of the loop.

Ryuji stood up pissed yelling to his friend “ NO I didn’t know they were here! I haven't spoke to Akira in years, he didn’t even bother telling me his daughters name !!! He betrayed me, betrayed us Yusuke ! He told us his deepest secret but still got married and had a child, he started a new family ! Why should I even care he moved back without even telling me!”

Before Yusuke had time to respond Ryuji was already out the door with his satchel slung on his shoulder. Ryuji had to clear his mind , he had to go anywhere but here. The halls hold to much memories now that kept flooding in, he thought he was over it but his chest kept giving him this pain. It felt like his whole body was on fire burning from the inside out, his face felt wet and hot at the same time. Realizing tears were streaming down his face, not sure if it was from anger or sadness. He missed his best friend but he was the one who pushed him away, threw away everything they had. True he was busy competing but everything seemed fine on Akira’s end, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. Before he realized it he was standing in an all too familiar ally, in front of an all too familiar cafe.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira was just finishing up some last minute preap in the back, he was making Rei-chan's favorite tonight for supper. Today was a slow day so he had time to use the kitchen in the cafe to slow cook the meal, hearing the jingle of the bell for the door Akira made his way slowly to the front.

“Rei-chan, I have a surprise for y-” Akira froze in place, he could never forget those stern eyes that always looked at him or that mess of spiky blond hair that was so soft as a dog. You could hear a pin drop with how silent it was.

“Why! Why didn’t you tell me you were back?” Ryuji screamed breaking the silence.

Akira couldn’t find his voice, he has been trying to find the courage to contact him for a few days now. Futaba was right it was about time to try to mend things, he wasn’t expecting for him to show up here yelling at him. Akira started to shake not sure how this happened.

“How? How did you find out i was here?” He finally spoke not sure how to feel anymore.

“Yusuke told me, he assumed I already knew. But i didn’t of course I wouldn’t, it’s not like we were best friends for years.” Ryuji yelled back at him turning red at the face.

“Yes best friends, for best friends abandon you when you are struggling with depression. When I tried to kill myself and needed some one, my best friend should of been there for me. When I was forced into a loveless marriage with a women for that even though they knew I was gay, my best friend should of helped me or even been there as my best man. When the birth of my lovely daughter made my parents finally disown me for not following their plans at having a son, and the only person i wanted to talk to was my best friend. He wasn’t there, you disappeared on me Ryuji! You abandoned me once things fell apart for me.” Akira choked out the last few words trying to hold back a sob.

“Papa?” Both men froze at the sound of a meek voice breaking the tension.

Reiko ran to her father's side jumping into his arms when he bent down for the embrace. Giving her father a big hug and kiss she wrapping he arms around his neck while Akira picked her up. Confused Ryuji just stood there staring at how similar she looked to her father.

“Ryuji this is Reiko. Reiko, this is Ryuji. He was Papa’s best friend in high school, he just came to a visit. Sorry if we scared you.” The little girl in his arms just nodded and gaver a small wave to the blond.

Noticing Futaba taking a seat in the booth , Akira let Reiko down so she could join her aunt. Once the little girl seemed content with being around her aunt, Akira walked Ryuji outside.

“I think we should continue this conversation another day. Here is my new number and I want to work things out okay?” Akira decided to be the bigger man and write down his number on a piece of paper in his pocket. Ryuji accepting it quickly just looked away from the taller male.

“I do too, I am sorry I yelled and scared your daughter. She does look like you by the way. Well I have to go, i’ll shoot you a text tomorrow I just need to calm down tonight.” Before Ryuji could make his retreat to the train station they both heard a high pitch scream and was embraced in a three way hug.

“OMG! It’s so good to see you both so much! I’ve missed you both!” Ann let them go quickly before anything else was said Ryuji made his quick escape but not before giving his pleasantries to Ann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where i'm really going with this story. I just wanted Precious dad feels.
> 
> I think i will just jump from P.O.Vs in the story when i see fit.
> 
> When ~ shows up means its a flash back if necessary. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, i just kept writing cuzz i wanted Ryuji to be pissed off but also sad, and Akira to have a darker past cuzz broken Akira is my kink and i love seeing the embrace of his friends helping him through it hehe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for every one who took the time to read my new fan fic. This idea came to light when i realized i wanted Akira to be a new single dad. Who was forced into marriage even though he is super gay. i just enjoy gay dads who love their child.
> 
> I won't be updating this as regualry as i do with my other fic 3 of a kind. But this will be a multi chapter fic that will have struggles, cute nicknames and A+ protective dad moments.
> 
> I also just love a brother/sister vibe between Akira and Futaba. So you will be seeing a lot of that !
> 
> I really suck at writing descriptions but i am getting better !!!


End file.
